


Paenitet

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon worries about what happened last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paenitet

Leon awoke in a cold sweat, shivering and finding it hard to breathe. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he sat up. It was just a dream… right? There was no way something like that could happen.

He got up and went to where he kept his jackets, noticing one was missing, the one he burned. His tears were falling now and god damn, he didn’t want to kill anyone, especially Sayaka. He didn’t know how it happened, most of it was just a blur now. He just remembers seeing her corpse, eyes wide with a knife through her chest and he panicked and must have went on autopilot from there.

He rushed out of his room, running over to Maizono’s and knocking desperately, hoping that maybe it really was just a dream. He knocked for what felt like hours and he realized he was knocking on Naegi’s door.

“That’s odd… I could swear her room was here before?”

New feelings of shame and regret filled him as he walked back to his room before Naegi could answer the door. It would just make Leon seem suspicious anyway. He just had to hope with all his heart that Sayaka would be at breakfast that morning.


End file.
